A Faint Cooing
by Kakela
Summary: Picks up After the failed smuggling but before Jewel's wing heals. This is my first FanFic, and the T rating is just to be borderline safe. Intimate scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

"A Faint Cooing"

Chapter 1

Jewel gazed at her left wing, lying daintily at her side, wrapped tightly in a stiff, white cloth. Her eyes drooped ever so slightly, and a frown emanated upon her beak. She sat down on the ledge of the river that split the artificial jungle in two, that grew shallow in a small pond nearby. As she looked at her reflection in the still water, the dull bluish hue reminded her of her "companion" Blu. _[Oh Blu, please hurry…]_. He had flown through the air vent Jewel had once dented quite badly, but Tulio had recently removed the cover, allowing only birds intelligent enough to traverse from the reserve to the aviary. He was getting food for the two of them, and she wished him haste not because of hunger, but because of companionship.

Jewel knew she'd never felt this way before, never having to rely on anyone, but now she was experiencing a new emotion, that had grown from the seed of Blu's arrival here in Rio. She gently swirled the water with her talon, her mirror image now whisked away in the ripples. The, faintly, she heard a thump, then a metallic clanking and scraping. She smiled in amusement as Blu stumbled back and forth in the vent. "Ooh! Gah, ah… oomph!" She could hear him from a mile away, he was still new to flying, and to be honest, wasn't the best. But he tried, and for the past three days had flew through the duct while she was sleeping, and she'd find food fresh from the jungle outside of the hollow.

He darted into the Aviary from the air vent, flapping frantically with a makeshift bundle in his grasp, a leaf with one end in each claw, with tropical berries and local nuts dropping here and there. He glanced left and right, searching for the girl he loved but didn't have the courage to confess his emotions to. His eyes met Jewel's and a foolish grin erupted upon his otherwise exhausted demeanor. He flew down to her, which really looked more like a drunken stupor by any other bird's standards, and touched down, with numerous berries and nuts spilling out of the leaf. Jewel giggled and said, "I hope there's more food in there than there is on the ground." Blu smiled weakly and stammered, "Y-yeah I h-hope so too."

Although they'd been together for five days now, he still found himself uneasy around her, and often tried to impress or please her in any way he could. The leaf flopped open, revealing three berries, a nut and some seeds. Jewel couldn't contain herself, and giggled innocently before saying, "Come here you goof," and threw her good wing around his back in a tight embrace. The warmth of her body was something foreign to Blu, and he squirmed uneasily, which only yielded to her squeezing tighter. In his attempt at being chivalrous, he allowed her to eat the fruit of his labor, which wasn't much. The clock in the aviary chimed eleven times, and as if on cue, Tulio tiredly cracked open the door to the observatory room and plopped down on the chair in front of the monitor, sipping a steamy cup of freshly brewed coffee. He flicked a switch, pressed a button, and the lights came on one by one in the artificial jungle, and a looping ambience of bird chirps and song rang throughout the aviary.

Blu watched Jewel eat, wrapped in thought as she picked up a berry with her beak, let it roll into her mouth, popped it and swallowed. _[She even looks beautiful when she eats…] _he thought, his eyes unintentionally drooping to a dreamlike state with a goofy grin plaguing his beak. Jewel picked up a small nut and was about to crack it open when she met eyes with Blu. _[I love the way the feathers on the back of her head curl up… and the wonderful teal coat of flawless feathers… and how her eyes sparkle, resiliently in the light as she looks in my eyes…]_ He snapped out of his trance, wide eyed and attempting to piece together dialogue after being consumed by her angelic appearance. A giddy smile quickly developed on Jewel as she listened to him ramble on about how the scenery behind her head was magnificent before she stood up. Blu was cherry red in embarrassment, and Jewel thought, _[He's so cute when he's nervous]_.

The metallic door slid open, and the two macaws quickly turned their heads to assess the situation. Tulio had slipped a stout paper cup through with a dark reddish liquid, Jewel's pain medication, and the door abruptly shut with a metallic clank. Jewel realized the pain throbbing throughout her left wing was almost unbearable, yet Blu found a way to make her pull through the pain unconsciously. She glided along the floor to the cup, her beautiful, elongated tail feathers shadowing her underside, making it appear as if she was floating. Blu decided he'd made enough of a fool out of himself for the time being, and as she departed, flew to the branch containing the numerous variously colored pegs in a spiral ladder form. He perched, rehearsing some lines he'd thought of while collecting the food.

As Jewel pecked at the bitter tasting contents of the cup, her previously cheery expression turned melancholy as she heard Blu flapping away. She'd never really gotten to know anyone to the extent she had with Blu, as she would push others away, fearful of losing them in the same fashion as her parents. Even during their first encounter she tried to push him away, not because she disliked him, but quite the contrary; she liked him a lot, and she feared she would grow attached to him. Blu had her on lock, in spite of herself, and now when he wasn't by her side, she yearned for his company. Jewel still found herself trying to convince herself she didn't need him, but never could bring herself to doubt it… this new emotion she was experiencing, was love; they were chained to each other birds, after all…


	2. Chapter 2

"A Faint Cooing"

Chapter 2

After Jewel lifted her head from the cup, Blu decided to return to her, eager to try some of the lines he'd conjured in his brief period of thought. He hopped off and spread his wings to catch the air, and as Jewel turned around to face him, became awestruck. As if in slow motion, she watched as he descended, the bright aviary light behind him creating a heavenly aura around Blu, the tips of his wings twinkled in the light. Her jaw dropped, and she plunged into thought. _[He looks amazing… So handsome, like an angel… an angel who's getting really clos-] _her thought interrupted as a squawking Blu collided into her, a product of his clumsiness when flying. They tumbled, and stopped abruptly with an "Oomph". The next thing Jewel knew, Blu was lying, dazed, on top of her. Jewel was still speechless at what she'd just witnessed, and remembered how Blu had stared at her with his dreamy smile when they'd first met, and couldn't blame him for staring.

Blu tried to clear his head, and when he opened his eyes found himself gazing into two, dazzling sapphires glinting in the light. For a second he couldn't breathe, finding himself entranced in her eyes. He snapped out of his mesmerized state, quickly jumping up and pulling Jewel to her feet with one swift tug of her right wing. He retracted, covering his head with his right wing, cowering in anticipation of physical retaliation. He spread two feathers to peek through, only to see Jewel staring at him with her jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Sorry Jewel, I-I, th-that's not what I was-"Before he could finish, Jewel took action, wrapping her right wing around him and forcing her beak upon his own. Blu's eyes shot open in surprise toward her adverse reaction. His eyes slid shut as he embraced her kiss, and wrapped his wings around her. They parted, and Blu opened his eyes to see Jewel widen her own, and the sapphire orbs glazed against the light stole his heart. Unconsciously he muttered, "I-I love you Jewel." He retracted from the hug in horror of what he'd said, not knowing how she would react to his confession, the weight of suppressed emotions abandoned him, and he felt as if he could soar to the heavens and back in a blink, or traverse the world in a heartbeat. He could hear his heart racing, throbbing, pulsing throughout his entire body.

Jewel took a step back, she wanted desperately to say she loved him back, but couldn't. Not because she didn't love him, but because she didn't know what love was. She turned and darted into the foliage, leaving Blu behind, so she could recollect herself and think about what happened. "Jewel!" Blu called, unsure of why she ran, "Jewel! I'm sorry, I didn't…" His voice was drowned out in the distance by the artificial birdsong. She ran until she found a branch to perch on, under a cliff like rock.

Blu was angry at himself, and self loathing thoughts intruded his mind. _[Can't you do _anything_ right Blu? Why didn't you just land properly? You probably hit her wing…]_ as this last thought entered his mind, he threw himself into the air with a powerful thrust of his wings and headed out of the vent. _[I'll bring her food tonight and drop it off when she isn't looking] _he thought, adamant that she wanted nothing to do with him, _[And in the mornings and lunch like usual]. _With this, he realized he needed somewhere to stay so that Jewel wouldn't have to tolerate his foolishness any longer, as he was convinced he wasn't good enough for her.

Though Jewel was deep in the foliage, she still had a decent line of sight towards the grate, and had turned just in time to see Blu flying away, and with his departure, she felt as if a part of her heart was ripped out of her chest. She didn't feel… complete… She needed Blu beside her, and now he was gone. _[Why didn't I just tell him I love him too? What have I done?] _Her eyes swelled, and a lump formed in her throat. _[Come back… please…] _She thought of all the things he'd done for her, selfless deeds with only her in mind, and how did she repay him? She hadn't, and she decided that _that_ was why she didn't deserve him. _[I've never even slept next to him] _it was true, that she had always insisted he was too clumsy and might injure her wing in the night, though she knew he was the next best thing to a statue in his slumber.

She thought of how attentive he'd been during her recovery. He hadn't seen Linda for three days straight, tending to Jewels every whim, being there to talk to her and cheer her up. Sometimes she'd wake in the mornings slightly enough to know he was stroking her as she slept, lovingly, defensively. He'd put his life on the line for her, and she knew that. She reached the breaking point, and could bear it no longer. Tears ran down her face, _[Why hadn't I seen that he cared about me?] _She'd taken his company for granted, to her it was just any other day since she'd met him, but the thought of him gone ripped her apart. Even the day of his arrival she had felt a spark of some foreign feeling, assuming it to be nothing, but when she found herself being amused by his antics decided to push him away.

She tried to separate herself from him on numerous occasions throughout her two day endeavor with him, yet here he was, yet here he wasn't. She knew she had to do something to win him back, or get rid of him. Wicked thoughts ran amok, and she began to plan and plot, until she decided there was only one way to rid herself of the guilt she carried with the thought of him gone; if all went according to plan, his life as he knew it would end, and he couldn't leave her… He'd be back tomorrow with food, she knew he'd still care enough to stop by… "Stop by" perhaps, for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

"A Faint Cooing"

Chapter 3

Blu was perched in a rather large hollow in a tall tree in the reserve that poked a good ten feet higher than any tree in the jungle, with a breathtaking view of Rio; A direct view to the sunrise in between the Mountains, the beach, the city, and the aviary. It was cozy, and since he knew he'd be taking up residence there worked in an attempt to make it more like home. He found some dry foliage and arranged it in a ring around his new home, and it added a nice comfy atmosphere. Blu flew out and gathered several small sticks and vines, and tied them into a perch. The sides resembled an upside down "V" and had a stick tied horizontally to roost upon. He had made a mistake in his measurement, and it was wide enough to support two birds. At this thought he degraded to a melancholy state. _[I'll live here now]_ he thought. Blu decided he'd try to make it up to her, and took to the jungle until he flew upon a mango tree, _[Jewel's favorite]_. He picked a ripe red mango and struggled to support its weight, but struggled to the aviary nonetheless, the pursuit of forgiveness overpowering his physique.

Jewel's stomach grumbled and something told her Blu knew this. She awaited eagerly his return, deciding only to plan mischief if he didn't return until morning. The chalk white door opened, and Tulio walked in, looking for Jewel. "Are you ready for your checkup?" he called. "Arara!" he squawked, walking around the artificial jungle. _[No.. no not now...] _Jewel thought, she held her breath, hoping she wouldn't be seen. Tulio looked around until his eyes were averted to the ground hollow. He spotted the teal bird, picked her up gingerly and said proudly," Aha! I found you." As the door shut, Blu emerged, calling for Jewel to no avail. He did a quick look around but saw nothing. He headed down and set the mango in front of the ground hollow, scratching "I'm sorry Jewel, Love Blu." With regret and sorrow intruding his mind, he flew back through the vent, out into the forest. The sun began to hide behind the Ocean, Blu looked outside to see the sky emblaze in a rich, reddish-orange, though he was facing the sunrise, and he worked to chip at the rear of the hollow until an orange ray stabbed through the space. He chipped this to a wide oval, and watched for the last ten minutes as the horizon devoured the sun. Stars shined in the cloudless night, and soon, the red had been overrun by a deep purple. "Goodnight Jewel," he whispered, then closed his eyes, allowing dreams of his love to run his mind. He slept well.

In the aviary, Jewel had malicious plans worked in her mind. Blu had dropped off a mango, which was now nothing more than a pulpy seed, and scratched something into the dirt, aware she wasn't able to read. It was almost an insult really, so she decided to touch up her scheme and rehearsed it mentally, tending to tear up somewhat, and ran the plan again in an attempt to desensitize herself from how she felt. It would be different in reality, she knew, but she decided crying wouldn't change the outcome in any way. The clock in the aviary chimed eight times. The lights inside of the Jungle habitat began to shut off, Tulio was shutting down for the night. It was cold. It was lonely. _[It was Blu's fault]_ She thought. She needed to be up early, and decided to call it a night. She lay down on her back, head away from the door so she could see the entrance, and closed her eyes to take a short nap.

Blu perked his eyes open, and smiled. He took a deep breath, taking in the crisp morning air. It was silent, as it was five o'clock in the morning. The jungle was still sleeping, nothing stirred but the chilled trees in the early breeze. He ruffled his feathers and stretched, then worked to get Jewel her breakfast. He stopped by a bush speckled with berries, leaf in his talons, and nibbled on some of the succulent fruit until he was content. He gathered several and placed them inside, this time folding the leaf twice to prevent his treasure from escaping. He then glided over to a tree with seeds sprouting up from every branch, and collected more to put in his bundle. With more food than two birds could eat, he flew swiftly and silently to the open vent in the dark of the morning.

After he touched down in front of the hollow, his gaze was averted to Jewel, who was shivering slightly. Blu gazed at her in sorrow. What he'd lost because of one foolish mistake. He missed her by his side, and was unaware of how she felt. Her wing was next to her, and he couldn't see anything wrong with it, so he was hopeful he didn't injure her. He sighed to himself and she stirred. He retreated behind the mango, silently praying he hadn't woken her. Several seconds passed, and she was a statue again, but he couldn't chance it. A minute passed, and only after he was completely satisfied and convinced that she was sleeping again did he move. Blu wanted nothing more than to feel her warmth, her sleek coat of feathers, he missed her, really he did…

He was a foot away from Jewel, but he felt as if it were a mile. Blu's heart ached, a felt guilt crash upon him; not only guilt towards tackling Jewel, but guilt toward himself. _[You dig your own grave]_ he thought, _[I did this… I.. I messed things up]_. His eyes fell upon her. He walked up without a sound and stood by her feet, admiring her quietly. He couldn't contain himself any further. Blu reached out to stroke her, when her talons tightened around his, and in a second he had been slammed on his back with one of jewel's claws on his leg, and the other on his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

"A Faint Cooing"

Chapter 4

Blu shut his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for Jewel's talons to puncture his feathers. He struggled to get up to no avail, and accepted his fate. He looked up at her in shock, but only saw her silhouette against the dark brown of the wood hut. Her plan was only just beginning, and Jewel said calmly,

"Good morning Blu." She sighed, and continued, "You know Blu, I thought you were…" She paused, to work up the strength to continue.

"…Cute, when we first met. At the dance, I got lost in your eyes, and that moment was… was real. On the trolley, I wanted you to put your wing around me." She paused, glancing at the ground. "And the plane, I never felt so-" She choked up slightly, but pressed on, "so cared for, and loved…" A tear hit Blu's beak, and he flinched.

_[Why is she doing this?]_ He thought. His eyes widened in the low light, _[To clear her conscious before she gets rid of me]_.

"Blu, I- I-" She struggled to continue, but felt obliged to do so, and with immense courage mustered up the last of her sentence, "I love you." Blu shut his eyes, as they'd begun to moisten.

"Then you left" she whispered. "You just, left me." Her sniffles were barely audible, but her talon on his neck had started to quiver, telling him she was breaking down. "So I'm not going through that again, and I'll make sure of it…" the tone in her voice was distraught and angry. _[Is she enjoying this?]_ Blu thought. Her talon released his neck and closed on his other leg, but he dared not move.

He shut his eyes and beak, quivering. Jewel wrapped her wing around the back of his head, and she ran her wing through his feathers. She leaned forward and kissed him on the beak. His eyes shot open, unprepared. She parted, still stroking his head. _[She's- she's playing with my emotions now]_ he thought. _[She's torturing me with, with lust, with desire… with passion]_ He squirmed, as he'd rather have her cut out his heart than her to toy with it. She brought her body close to his.

"I'm going to make you wish you'd never left," she said viciously, "You're going to regret it…" Blu's heart raced, thumping faster and faster as the warmth of Jewel, an unfamiliar feeling. Her chest was pressed against his, and Jewel lowered her head onto his neck. "I can hear your heartbeat," she said. Blu could speak now, but remained speechless. Jewel kissed him again, and he flinched. He thought back to all they'd done together, thought about the trolley, thought about leaving.

It wasn't up until that point that Blu realized she had no reason to be unhappy until now. He did regret leaving, and wished he could go back and turn around. The clock faintly struck six times, and Blu was in disbelief that he'd been at her mercy for over half an hour now. The lighting had gotten brighter, and he could actually make out her facial expression as she stood up. She appeared emotionless, and he noticed dry tear streaks running down her face. She tightened her grip, and glared at him, her cold stare piercing him more viciously than her talons could. It was worse now, he thought, now that he could see her face. The face he loved cherished, wanted.

"Why did you go?" Her face softened as she said this, and turned into a frown. "Why?" Blu struggled for words,

"I-I… It's just that…" He didn't know why he kept flying. _[I should have stopped at the tree]_ he thought. But he kept flying, and now was full of remorse. She began to adjust her grip further up his leg, nearing him ever so slightly,

"What?" she calmly asked. Then she sneered, with a vicious look in her eyes. She closed them and lay back down on his chest. "It's just that what?" He could feel his heartbeat pulsing throughout his body, and then, he felt something else. He felt her heartbeat racing as well. After receiving no response, her mood changed, her sinister expression turned to a sad, almost melancholy, and Blu caught a glimpse of her face in the corner of his eye. His chest throbbed; he hated seeing her like this. He figured maybe since she was off guard he could try to- His plans of escape abandoned him as she batted her eyelashes against his ruffled neck. She said, "I don't want you to leave me again," her voice quieted to a whisper. "I love you Blu," she cooed.

She stood up, looking at him differently now. He thought she was sneering, but it wasn't sinister. Blu was actually puzzled, He didn't think he'd ever seen her make this face before. Blu's head was cocked to the side in bewilderment. _[Her face is… it looks]_ It reminded him of a romance movie he'd once seen while Linda was watching. _[It looks almost- almost _seductive_.]_

Then it hit him like a gust of wind. Blu's eyes widened in horror, he knew what she wanted. Jewel stroked the back of his head, cooing. He panicked, and found himself squirming. She nuzzled his neck. She wanted Blu, and Blu knew it. Blu wanted her, but he wasn't sure if he was exactly "ready", but he felt something different this time, a new feeling took control, and his stomach fluttered.

"J-Jewel, what are you-"She pressed her wing against his beak, saying, "You talk too much." He wiggled uncomfortably. Jewels heart burned with desire, and sheer lust influenced her actions. Blu whined a little, fidgeting. She lay on top of him, pinning him down, with her wing on his.

"Unh… Nh J-Jewel…" Blu tried to talk her out of it, but it was too late. She moaned, and Blu's eyes slid shut. He groaned in response, his squirming subsiding.

"Oh Jewel," he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

"A Faint Cooing"

Chapter 5

It was Saturday, and Tulio tended to go to the sanctuary early on weekends, and especially now that he needed to check on Jewel's wing. He quickly dressed and got ready for the day, then walked down the hall, cracking open Linda's room door to check, and noted she was still deep in slumber. He quietly tip-toed down the spiral wooden staircase and passed the shutdown computer in Linda's home bookstore. A glance at the clock read 9:15, and he gently lifted the keys from the hook on the desk. Tulio opened the door and headed outside to the driveway, where a dusty maroon motorcycle was waiting eagerly. He threw his leg over the side and with all his might stomped on the throttle. The engine sputtered and coughed but was soon running flawlessly. He pondered over the lessons Linda had taught him about how to ride the motorcycle, and leaned forward, gripping tightly, and sped off down to the freeway. The birdsong from the Jungle echoed through the city as he calmly drove to the Blu Bird Sanctuary. He cut through the favela and rolled up the cobblestone driveway. As he passed under the arch, Tulio squeezed the brake and screeched to a halt. He unlocked the doors and walked in, passing the coffee maker that had sputtered on minutes earlier based on a timer. He poured a steamy cup of coffee and headed to the observation room. After flipping the switches, he gazed at each monitor, a frown developing on his face as he did so. He didn't see either spix macaw, and was beginning to ponder the thought of Blu carrying her out of the vent. He stood up, pushing his chair back with his legs. He turned to leave, but if he had listened intently, he would have heard a faint cooing.

The clock chimed ten o'clock. Jewel was lying on top of Blu, heart racing, panting from exhaustion. Blu's eyes widened in realization that they'd been at it for about four hours. Jewel had him going, and he gave her a run for her money. Jewel's devilish plans unfolded, though it definitely strayed off its intended course. Both laid there, breathing heavily and enjoying the others company, Jewel with her head nuzzled in his neck and Blu with his wings sprawled out. Jewel rolled over, into his left wing, onto her back. Blu and Jewel simply lay there, staring at the ceiling of their small wooden hut. She'd never felt this way before, and was subtly overjoyed that her moment, her first time, could be with Blu. Nothing mattered in the world, she was in an ecstatic state, and could hear nothing but what Blu said, felt nothing but Blu's touch, saw nothing but the deep azure of his feathers. His wing wrapped around her, rubbing her lovingly. It was funny how he'd figured he would stop by, drop off some food and fly away. He grinned to himself, and how he figured he would be dead right now. Something was different now though, something he couldn't quite place… It was more of him losing his virginity, more becoming a part of Jewel. He understood what she meant, he did regret leaving her, and felt that he couldn't leave her. Chained to each other birds could only scratch the surface of their bond. Jewel noticed she felt different as well, like something had been controlling her. It wasn't her who had forcefully procreated with Blu, but something inside her, something inside her before Blu that is. A sneer emerged, the naughty thoughts protruding, dancing about her mind. Blu had more innocent, dirty thoughts; mainly about how she moved, how she moaned and most importantly, how Jewel hadn't stopped. _[It was like a train…]_ Blu thought, imagining how trains burled along, not stopping for anything in its way, much like their time together. It was strange though, how Blu couldn't really describe his feelings. The closest he could get was flying, almost like a sixth sense. He could feel the air around him, hear every insignificant little chirp, and feel the ground tremble with every beat from Jewel's marvelous heart. Hours upon hours of thought, unraveling all within five minutes. He noticed his breathing was calm, and as was Jewel's. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed, but he could tell, he just knew that she was awake. He looked back up to the ceiling of their brown hut, plunging back into his deep daydreams of doing it one more time, nothing could spoil the moment. She'd successfully stolen him, nothing could keep him from her, the two last Spix macaws on the planet, at least, so they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this hereby concludes the first Romance genre story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've had writing it. The next five Chapter story is suspense and action, A military story that'll keep you on your toes. If you want more of Blu and Jewel, fear not! After the Action story and Horror story, Romance is back in Rotation! So hang tight, and please check out some of my other stories. Please review! All reviews, positive or negative, will be taken into account. Thanks again, and have a nice day, -Kakela<strong>


End file.
